


in bed, but we are floating

by porcelainsalt (bluedreaming)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Microfic, Podfic Welcome, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/porcelainsalt
Summary: In which Draco wakes from a nightmare.Written for theDrarry MicroficSunday, 6 December prompt,cosy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 10
Collections: December 2020, micro-fiction





	in bed, but we are floating

The dream that woke him has smeared into the early morning darkness, and Draco is left with just the feeling of clammy skin and shaking fingers.

“Draco?” Harry mumbles, half-asleep.

Draco doesn’t have any words, but it doesn’t matter. Harry rolls over and bundles him, cosy, into his sleepy warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem [ MY FATHER CARRIES ME ACROSS A FIELD ](https://www.poetryinternational.org/pi/poem/14254/auto/0/0/George-Szirtes/MY-FATHER-CARRIES-ME-ACROSS-A-FIELD) by George Szirtes.
> 
> My [Blanket Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678194).


End file.
